


Please Stay

by SadisticSiren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eren is twenty, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Post-Canon, Titan Eren, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, something akin to angst but Idk if it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSiren/pseuds/SadisticSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the Survey Corps continue beyond the walls on land charting and exploration missions. While charting out a new area, Eren and Levi get separated from the group when they get attacked by a horde, and are stranded for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLaughingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/gifts).



> This was my Secret Santa gift~ please enjoy.
> 
> As always, I do not have a beta, so if you would be so kind to tell me if you see a grammar or spelling Error, I would be grateful!

There was very little misery to be found those days.

There had been far fewer deaths in the past months than there’d been in _years_. Levi almost couldn't believe it, wouldn’t believe it, if he hadn’t seen it firsthand.

They’d won.

They’d fucking _won_.

The colossal was killed; the boom that sounded when it's body hit the ground shook the wall, causing the part of it the armored titan had broken through all those years ago to collapse further.

The Armored Titan was also defeated; Eren was out cold for a solid week after the battle. Levi fretted worriedly over him the whole time, then swore himself silly yelling at Eren for scaring him after he woke up, before squeezing the air out of him, and apologizing for it a minute later when Eren nearly hacked up a lung.

The Beast titan was taken down as well, though far more brutally, and without mercy. They cut out its nape and burned it for good measure.

The Leonhart girl still hadn’t woken. Hanji didn’t know if it’d be any time soon, or if she was even still alive within, or if it would happen with in the next century even. They’d moved her to a more secure location though, just in case.

They’d spent a four weeks recovering the city once Eren was conscious. The ruins, that were once Eren’s home town, were slowly and surely being rebuilt and cleaned. With poorer people taking the city back and the corps claiming old bases, it was quite busy.

Once the city and wall was under work by The Garrison, The Corps were permitted to continue with excursions, though they didn’t just get slaughtered and come back pulling carts of corpses anymore. The Corps were now in charge of what the name would imply; Land survey and claiming. The groups they sent now were smaller, more spread out, less rushed, as the only time they need their steel anymore was when they were picking off the remaining titans. No one could find it in them to complain that they still had to kill titans, though. There was _so few_ left, basically just riding, finding a loner every once and a while, maybe two or three at once, but that just meant more killed at once and less titans in their way in the future. And they’d have a future…that wasn't up for debate anymore. That was a thought that brought hope to many. And as more land was claimed, more food and water became available to the scouts, and to the people.

Far more people joined the corps in the following months, now that the war was over it suddenly wasn’t such a bad job. Cowards, but what can you do, it’s human nature to want to survive, isn’t it? Either way, more food and less death was always a recruitment appeal.

They still hadn't gotten to the ocean, though Hanji speculated that they’d reach it within the month. They'd spent more time charting new land than looking for it, taking it slow to get it all down before continuing on was something they could now afford to do.

The most recent charting mission was to survey an area with miles and miles of open land with trees few in number just east of one of the newest settlements, that Levi, along with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, were undertaking.

 

“Mikasa, have you seen any signs of water? Anything that looks like a path, or the ruins of a building?”

Mikasa groaned weakly. “No, Armin, not since you asked me five minutes ago. I told you, I’ll tell you if I see one.”

“Good! I don’t wanna miss anything. This land is very barren, if you excuse the open fields. Cattle land perhaps? I’m not sure- Oh and Eren, Keep your eyes open for a good area to set up camp, the sun’ll be going down soon.”

“Jeez Armin, you’re bossy in a position of power.”

“What’s that suppo-“

“I’m kidding! Will do, Major Mushroom. Captain, have you seen any signs of titans?”

“Stop calling me that!”

“No, Eren. Though, I’d appreciate if you found that campground soon. My ass is killing me.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

Riding over grass and grass and more grass and gasp! What’s that? A tree! What a thrilling change in atmosphere. Oh, there it goes. Back to grass. It tended to get very boring, very quickly, so Levi had taken to staring at Eren while they rode.

The twenty year old had grown; he was probably a solid 6 feet now, and Levi couldn’t decide if it was completely unfair or just perfect. He’d also grown his hair out, letting it fall just past his jaw, resembling his titan form in an way, though he tied the bits in his face in a knot behind his head so he could see. He was built more like his titan now too, lanky frame having filled out nicely.

Once, while he was admiring the boy, Eren turned back to look at him. Finding him already staring, Eren flashed one of his beautiful smiles, dimples and everything, before turning back to the front.

Damn, Levi picked the good ones.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mikasa’s yelling.

“Captain, Theres a horde, straight ahead!”

Horde? That wasn't something they’d seen in a while. The group looked smaller than the hordes they used to come across, but it still wasn't something to take lightly.

“I assume we engage captain?”

“We will.” Levi jeers his horse so he’s riding alongside Eren. The boy side-glances him, and raises an eyebrow.

“Sir?”

“Stay close to me, Eren.”

Eren grinned, eyes blazing with determination. “Yes, Levi!”

A large one crawling on its hands and feet, crouched like those springy animals that they’d found in the land constantly covered with water, went directly for Armin, forcing him to flee. It was so fast; he hadn’t the time to pull out a blade.

“Shit, Ackerman!”

“On it.”

Blurring off of her horse, gear cords latching onto the back of the retreating titan, and she was whizzing through the air in graceful fury. The speeding titan ran out into the distance, only just in his line of sight, but Levi did not doubt Mikasa could take it down. Instead of fretting over it, he turned his attention back to the rest of the titans left in the pack.

There were six more still, one more crawler but all of the monsters smaller than the speedy crawler had been, except one towering around 15 meters with black hair withered and gruesome face completely coated in dried human blood.

Eren seethed. “That _fucker_ , it-”

“Eren, later. Focus.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’mma go for it. Do you think you could lure them into a run? I’ll try and get them all at once.”

Eren nodded. “On it, Levi!” 

“Be careful!” Levi called out before he could get too far ahead.

“I will! You too!” Eren yelled back over his shoulder.

Eren edged his horse to run faster, straight into the open fields, and Levi watched as the group noticed the moving target, and began to follow, fumbling and limbering after the shifter.

Levi’s hooks sank into the skin of the closest titan, deftly swinging up and slashing cleanly through its nape, Titan blood spraying everywhere. One down. Rinse and repeat from there, his form blurred as he flew from titan to titan. Two down. Three down. His shots pierced the tallest one’s shoulder. He spun towards the monster. But the beast was an abnormal, clearly smarter than he'd anticipated, and attempted to swat him like a fly, and with enough speed that Levi couldn’t do shit about it, and made impact.

It only hit Levi’s legs, however not only did it send him spinning into the dirt, but his bad foot, the one that he’d hurt rescuing Eren from the female titan, that never healed quite right, took the brunt of the hit and sent an angry eruption up his leg and through his entire being. Levi faltered, tumbling to the ground rather ungracefully. _Glad I didn’t get a mouthful of mud though._

His gear was obviously broken, eyeing the broken device on his hips making odd whirring noises with disdain.

He attempts to sit up, his whole body protesting the motion, but he finds he cannot move his left leg without feeling like he’s gonna pass out. it's surely sprained, if not fractured or broken. All Levi really knows at this point is that it _hurts like a motherfucker._

“Fuck.” He can’t get away. _He can’t get away_.

The Titan lumbers closer, drool leaking from its mouth, eyes glazed. He can hear Eren’s screaming clearly, and that just makes it worse. He hates making Eren upset without reason.

“Levi! _LEVI_! Fuck…”

Eh, not the worst way to go out, he supposed. He’s just glad they’d retaken wall Maria before it happened. Still, he wished he’d gotten a bit more time, now that life was looking a little brighter. More time with Eren would have been nice too.

He can still hear Eren's desperate yelling, the sound overriding the heavy horse hooves pounding along the ground. It’d be cheesy to say they were in sync with his out of control heartbeat, even if that’s what it seemed.

“I won’t make it –son of a _bitch_ -” There’s a flash of lightning, forcing Levi to raise and arm to shield his eyes from the light, lest he injure another important body part. When he peaks out from over his sleeve, the crawling titan that was reaching for him has jarred backwards due to a kick in the head.

The Rogue titan stands hunched over the titans downed form, foot steaming as the flesh and bone knit back together. Eren had gotten regeneration down pat in the past few months, something he’s been working on for a while. Eren stomps harshly on the fallen titan’s nape, over and over, a reassurance that it wouldn’t come back. He then turns and fucking charges the smaller titan, swooping down and socking it in the gut. When it doubled over, he gripped its neck and lifted, squeezing until the head separated from the body, pieces of the nape still in hand.

Chucking the bloody flesh away, he turned and raised his arms in a fighting stance against the spindly, blood-caked one. It let out an animal-like yell, running at him with no precision whatsoever.

The noise Eren’s titan made could have been mistaken for a laugh, but Levi’d heard the (admittedly adorable) noise the boy's titan made when amused, and that was not a sound of amusement, but pure rage. He’s heard enough of that noise during the battle in Shiganshina to know it asleep from black out drinking Hanji's home-brew.

Eren body-checked it with terrifying cry and they both went down fighting, but Eren ended out on top with all the muscle on his titan, and he punched it in the face dozensand dozens of times. By the time he stopped and breathed, steam emitting from his mouth, it didn’t really have a face at all.

He then leaned down, and fucking ripped its throat out with his teeth, spitting it out like it was the vilest thing he’d ever tasted.

Eren knew they were human. In this moment, he clearly didn’t care.

It was going to hurt Levi, kill him, eat him, and Eren would not allow that.Not then, not ever.

Once the titan ceased moving, Eren relaxed, sitting down on his legs, hunched forward. The titan paused, thinking, and then turned to look down where Levi lay, still down, but alive.

“Eren… can you hear me?” Levi yelled, the sound rougher than he would have liked. A nod. “Can you get yourself out?”

He didn’t respond, and Levi started to debate waiting for help or trying to find a way to cut Eren out now, when the back of the titan’s neck started steaming. The boy climbed his way out the hell-fire flesh, the excess already dissolving from the boy’s tan skin. He was rushing, pulling himself out quickly before haphazardly making his way down the giant form.

He stumbled to the ground, immediately going for his partner, who still hasn’t moved. “L-Levi! Are you alright? Can you stand? Can you move at all?”

He again attempted to lift the injured leg. And another strong wave of pain runs up from his ankle, and he bites his tongue on the scream he nearly lets out.

“Levi?” The worry in the boy’s voice clenched at Levi’s insides. He nodded hesitantly, having decided to play it off.

“I can move, don’t worry. Doubt I can stand though. How drained are you?”

Eren was still panting, his form shaky, but he also appeared to be be brushing off his pain. “It’s been worse.”

Levi's look hardened. “Eren. How drained are you.”

Eren sighed.

“I’m fine, sir. A little tired maybe, but it’s more than manageable.”

“Don’t push yourself. And I told you to quit calling me that when we're not on duty, and I think this qualifies. Help me up?”

Eren's face softened, already leaning down to help hoist his captain up. “’Course.”

Eren, for all his exhaustion, was very gentle in pulling Levi up and off the dusty ground. Levi had been planning to ask Eren to help him walk, sure, but perhaps Eren had read Levi like Levi had him, because Eren carefully balanced his corporal, before swiftly turning so Levi was facing his back. He took Levi’s hands and locked them together around his neck, before crouching down slightly.

“Wha-”

“Fall onto my back.”

Levi didn’t really have room for argument. He hesitantly let himself fall forward; colliding with Eren’s muscled back with a small ‘oomph.’

Eren then reached behind himself and grasped carefully at Levi’s thighs,pausing at levi's sharp intake of breath and waiting for levi's confirmation that it was alright to continue.. He then stood, pulling Levi onto his back completely.

“What now?”

Levi looks into the distance,every which way appearing identical. They had no idea which direction they'd come from, or which direction Mikasa and Armin had gone. They could head in whichever direction and hope for the best, but it was getting dark, they had no horse, and they were in what was still a titan infested area.  And they didn’t have any flares on them. They were all on Armin. Shit.

However roughly a mile or so in one direction was clearly a straight cliff wall. It wasn’t much, but it was something to head towards. Levi hoped his gut instinct was right. No more regrets.

“We go that way.”

A little bit of fumbling for half an hour found them staring up the steep wall of the cliff. They found a small cavity in the rock that’s fairly deep in, a little less than six feet perhaps, but not very wide at all. Eren leaned Levi against the wall of the cliff before using his foot to sweep out most of the rocks. He then lay his cloak down on the ground, and took off his jacket and setting it rolled up against the wall as a makeshift pillow of sorts. He then helped Levi slowly scoot backwards inside, apologizing profusely when Levi hisses at the sharp pain that strikes every time his ankle is knocked or lifted , only for Levi to quietly tell him to calm down.

Settled inside the cave, Levi tucked his hands in to his chest in an effort to keep them warm. The cave was dry, luckily, but the stone was cold.

Levi waited for Eren to join him inside, but a few minutes of idly sitting proves that Eren intended to leave the crevice entirely to Levi, and planned to sit outside. Alone, at night, in the cold. And in titan territory.

Fuck that.

“Eren?”

“Hn?” Eren peaked in the entry way, apparently seated directly next to it. Akin a guard.

“Get your ass in here.”

Eren cocked his head to the side.“What? Why?”

He shrugged. “I’m cold. We can share body heat.”

“But, it’s cramped and –” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Eren, we sleep in the same bed every-night and have shared the bath more than once. I think we can cuddle.”

Eren looked down into the dirt and sighed, long hair partially blocking his face but Levi could still see the pretty blush lighting up the boy’s face and neck.

“You’re sure?”

“ _Eren_.”

“Right, m’ sorry. I’m coming.”

Eren carefully and slowly shifted Levi forward so he could scoot in behind him. Once, Levi’s foot bumped into the stone wall and he recoiled at the sharp pain that shot through his leg. Eren back peddled like he was hit.

“I’m sorry! Oh my god I’m sorry, sorry, shit is it-”

Levi reached forword grabbed Eren's arm tightly, and the boy's eyes darted up to meet his. “I swear to Sina, Eren, if you say sorry one more time I will feed you to the next titan we see.”

“…”

His grip on the arm loosened, and he tried for a reassuring smile. “I'm fine, stop apologizing. It’s not your fault.”

Once Eren was settled, Eren's front to Levi's back, Levi cuddles into Eren’s chest. Boy’s a fucking furnace, which was nice considering Levi’s always fucking cold, and the stone surrounding them and the cool night were not helping matters. They didn’t even have anything to make a fire with, the land outside barren.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them being comfortable to just sit together. Eventually Eren got bored though, and Levi agreed by the low height of the sun than they could eat.

They both pulled out the small amount of food they had on them that wasn’t with their supplies on horse, a small roll of bread, a small metal container of soup, and their water canteens. Levi found that his soup container was broken when he fell, and as a result it was empty, but he adamantly refused to let Eren trade with him.

Eren’s the one still growing, he needed the food. Eren argued that Levi is the one injured, and that he should have it.

They ended up compromising and splitting it.

“I hope the horses are okay…” Eren mumbles around the spoon, trying for conversation.

Levi took a swig from his canteen, the dull but ever present ache in his leg making him wish it was something akin to rum instead of water. He'd even take Hanji's brew at this point. “They’ll be fine. I wish we’d seen where they went though. They had all the food. And we could go-“

They both froze at hearing loud and heavy footsteps approaching somewhere far off. Levi’d hoped that it was dark enough for the titans to be inactive, but apparently this one didn’t like curfews. He was broken from his frozen state when he felt Eren attempting to shifting out from behind him.

“Oi, what- what are you doing?”

Confusion mars Eren’s face when he turned to look over his shoulder at the boy. “I’m gonna kill it or lure it away?”

Eren continued to try to shimmy around Levi, but is blocked when Levi planted his hand on the wall, keeping Eren behind him.

“If you want to get past me you’re gonna have to break my fucking arm, Jaeger.”

Eren's brows furrowed. “Levi, I can, I’m capable, just let me-”

“First off, no, you’re not able, you have no gear, we left them both because they were useless and heavy, and you cannot transform, shit nugget. Your last transformation was only a few hours ago and you've eaten a roll the size of a dog turd and half your container of soup. And second, even if you were, I’d rather you stay here.” Levi’s wasn't looking at him, but he’s never been one to doubt Eren’s stubborn streak, and he wasn’t gonna start now. He knew the way those eyes are glowing right now into the back of his skull at that moment.

“Then I’ll just lure it away and double back-”

“Keep your ass parked.”

“ But corporal- _Levi_ \- what if it-”

Levi turned as best he can without moving his arm, his leg shifting into the wall slightly and he dug his fingers into the wall to deal with the throbbing ache that started. “It’ll be _fine_ , I promise. It can’t get in; it probably doesn’t even know we’re here. And you’re gonna wear yourself out, pass-out out in the open, and I won’t be able to get to you and-” _and you’ll get killed; and I’ll be able to do jackshit about it._

He let out a shuttering breath, reached over and squeezed Eren’s hand.

_“Stay. Please.”_

Eren’s brow furrowed again, but he nodded his head slowly and his body wasn’t as tense as before. “Okay… I’ll stay.”

They both settle, and they waited in silence as the giant thumps of feet got louder and louder, closer and closer. At one point, it stopped, and Levi felt both Eren and himself tense before the next footfall shook the ground, he swears Eren held his breath until it sounded like it was slowly moving further away.

Levi swerved his torso and neck so he could look Eren in the eye, raising an eyebrow and gave an attempt at a reassuring smile. “See? Told you it’d be fine.” Levi only hoped Eren couldn’t feel his hand shaking, but as they were holding hands, it wasn’t likely.

Eren gave a smaller version of his usual smile, and let his head fall back into the stone behind him. “Yeah… fine. Good.”

They sat in silence for a while, limbs pressed together for body heat.

“Do you think they’re gonna kill me when they’re all gone?” What the fuck?

Levi whipped around, - seriously this is killing his neck-  startling Eren. “ _Christ_ , what kind of question is that?”

Eren refused to look at him, choosing to instead pick at the fraying cloth of Levi’s ruined cloak. “Well, the titans are gone- or rather- will be, gone. I’m the last shifter. They’ll want me dead, won’t they?” Levi scowled. 

“I won’t let them even if they want to. I certainly won’t do it and I promised I wouldn’t let anyone kill you.” 

“What could you do about it? Even if you won’t do it, they’d surely get someone else too.” Eren argued.

Levi’s eyes narrowed further. “I’d cut them down. They’re not killing you. The only way you’re allowed to die is when your hair is grey and your skin is all wrinkly.” he states, poking at Eren’s chest menacingly.

“But Levi-”

“Nope, no. Shut your dumb face.”

Eren’s lifted his eyes, now lit up with fury, and Levi realized Eren must have been thinking about this longer than he'd thought. “It’s _not_ dumb! I'm reckless and impulsive and I’m the _threat_! I’ll be _last_ threat, not counting Annie, but we don’t even know if she’s _alive_ and- You though, you’re important. Important to humanity, to The Corps, to _me_. I’d rather die than let you get killed on my behalf-”

“ _Shut the fuck up_!”

Eren stiffened, staring at Levi wide eyed. Levi rarely raised his voice, and to be honest, the yelling had almost startled Levi himself. He doesn’t regret it though. How _dare_ he- bright, strong, Eren. Beautiful and kind and finally _happy_ Eren- even consider the notion that Levi’d allow that?

“Eren, you want me to live, to live to see true freedom and that bullshit, I _get_ that. But I don’t _want_ to live to see the _fucking_ ocean if the damn bright eyed fucker who taught me what it even fucking _is_ isn’t there _with me_ , understood?”

“I… Yes, Levi.”

“ _Good_.” He sighed, leaning back onto Eren’s chest with a huff.

They sit, Eren murmured an apology that Levi reached back and smacked him lightly for. It’s quiet again for a few minutes before Eren spoke up, voice quiet.

“What do you wanna do? When the last of them are gone?

Levi hummed to suggest that he’s thinking about it, even if he already knows. “I wanna relax. I’ve been running into and out of danger for too many years.”

Eren nuzzled the top of Levi’s head with his chin. “Mmmm me too.”

“Eh? I thought you wanted to travel? See the ocean and the flaming water and the frozen land?”

Eren hugged him tighter. “I still do.”

“…So?”

“Why can’t I do both? Seeing the ocean shouldn’t take much longer. We don’t know where the flaming water is yet, but we think the frozen land is north. While they find them, I say we relax. I can go see them, and come back. Besides, I wanna stay with you.”

“Why? I’m an old fart.”

Eren made an confused noise in his throat. “I love you, why wouldn’t I?” There he goes again, with those fucking words, and Levi thanked every deity that may or may not exist that it is too dark in the cave for him to see Levi’s flush.

Levi slipped down to semi lay so that his head was on Eren's stomach, and Eren began to ran a hand through Levi’s hair, watching how the soft raven strands splay out onto the fabric of his shirt. “And you’re not an old fart.”

Levi grumbled, eyes closed. “Am too. And a cradle robber.”

Eren laughed, the sound doing a number on Levi's heart, as always. “I’m twenty, Levi.”

“...Still.”

“Still what? I love you and I’ll still love you when your hair is silver and you can’t kick my ass anymore.”

Levi lifted and dropped his head into Eren’s gut, and the childish giggle he got for it was really not doing anything to make the pink leave his cheeks. “I’ll always be able to kick your ass one way or another.”

Another laugh, bright as ever. “I don’t doubt it.”

Levi looked upwards to see Eren’s contently smiling face above his, and _god_ what he wouldn’t do to keep that expression there forever. Eren leaned down and brushed his lips over Levi’s forehead, soft and smooth.

Eventually he just let his eyes slip shut; just enjoying sitting with Eren like this, and pretended they weren't in a cave in the middle of nowhere.

 

 

Levi realized he must have nodded off, because when he opened his eyes again it was pitch black except for small amount of light the moon shone through the cloudless night. Eren’s breathing deep and sound against Levi’s neck, arms still wrapped around Levi’s middle, loose as to not jostle him but secure like Eren subconsciously worries that if he let go, Levi might vanish into nothing before he woke up. His head was lolled to the side to lie against the crevice wall, and for once, he’s was not drooling.

Levi chest filled with fondness and the sight, and without much thought he untied his cravat, folded it, and placed it between the wall and Eren’s head.

_It’s not something I should wear for sleeping anyway… he may as well use it. I’m using him as a pillow. it‘s only fair._

Eren stirred at the motion of lifting his head, but he didn’t fight it, instead pushed his head into Levi’s hand. Levi swore if he was a cat he’d be purring. His voice was rough with sleep, even as he mumbled sleepily.

“Mm? You okay?”

Levi pulled the second cloak, his own, filthy and ripped a bit from rolling of the ground but still resistant to the cold, up to his chin and lay back onto Eren’s chest. “Didn’t mean to wake you, I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

“Mm’ kay. Sleep well, Levi.” He mumbled drowsily, pulling Levi flush against him, as if they could get any closer. Boom. Out like a light again.

 _God_ , he’s just _so fucking cute_.

Levi closed his eyes, and fell asleep listening to Eren’s heart beat under his ear.

 

 

When his eyes cracked open again, it was partially due to the beam of sunlight shining through the crevice right onto his fucking eye _goddamn it why_ , and more so due to the racket outside the small cave.

He poked Eren in the side, not taking his eyes off the entryway. “Eren… Eren wake up. Wake up.”

Eren groaned, starlight eyes peering open, hazed with sleep. “Wha’s wrong?”

Levi shook his head, and holds up a hand. “Do you hear that?”

The noise - a voice – is obviously familiar. The person yelling frantically, if not sounding a bit annoyed as well.

“-ren! Levi! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ALREADY! I swear to _god_ I will throw you from what’s left of the walls -”

Eren and Levi looked at each other. “…Is that?”

Eren shimmied out from behind Levi and poked his head out of the crevice. His face lit up.

“It is!”

Eren stood up frantically, dusting himself off hastily. He called out before they could get too far away. “Hanji! We’re over here!”

Hanji rode toward the cliff and was in front of them not a few moments later, looking positively relieved. “Oh thank fuck. You both alright?”

Eren shrugged, gesturing to the crevice.“More or Less. Levi's injured and can’t walk. Do you have horses with you?” Levi then spoke up from behind him, having scooted forward on the ground so he he’s sitting against the outside wall.

“I can _so_ walk.”

Levi attempted to stand, standing sure and proud for roughly 4 seconds before he let out a pained keen, and stumbled backwards, intentionally or not, right into Eren’s waiting arms.

Eren smirked. “Like I said, he can’t walk.”

Hanji sighed, but they’re smiling as they take out a signal flare gun.

“Let’s get your horse over here then.”

“Dammit Hanji, you’re supposed to take my side.”

After firing the flare gun, they blew on the barrel, dispelling the bit of smoke. They then smirk, and shook a finger in a mock scolding manner at him. “And let you screw over your leg more than you already have? No thank you.”

"Actually, Why were you looking for us?" Eren asked.

Levi poked him in the side, making him flinch. "What do you mean, why were they looking? We were missing all night!"

Eren smiled, and Levi rolled his eyes when Eren pulled him to lean his weight against the boy to take the weight off his leg. "No no, I mean how'd you know we were missing? I assume you met up with Armin and Mika?"

Hanji nodded, "After Mikasa took down the titan that had been chasing Armin, they went back to where you had been, to find the only a small bit of steaming carcass, and neither you. They found my group while searching for you, so we joined in. We found your horses a little while before we were forced to hold the search when the sun set dusk, and resumed at dawn.”

 Eren looked down at Levi, silver eyes going up to meet green. “At Least we know Mikasa and Armin are safe?”

"It's a start."

“Erwin’s gonna want a report on this when we get back you know, Levi.” Hanji reminded him.

Levi groaned. “He’s a big boy, he can wait, I'm sure. I need to stop in at the infirmary anyway.”

Hanji paused, looking down from their horse at him, shocked. “Wait, you’re gonna actually go? Don’t you usually just patch yourself up on your own?”

Levi wordlessly pointed to Eren, who was taking his horse’s reins from the new recruit who had the pair’s horses with him.

“Well he’s not gonna let me _not_ go.”

Hanji laughed. “He’s good for you.”

Levi looked over at Eren, the boy who stole his heart without his permission, and he doesn’t care if he never gets it back, decides he doesn’t want it back. Eren seems to be damn fine of taking care of it. “I know.”

Hanji smiled, leaned down and patted him on the head of all things. “He loves you a shit ton so don’t fuck it up, okay?”

 “I’ll do my best.”

 

Eren helped to get him onto his horse, and before he could move away Levi caught his sleeve.

Eren looked up at him, gaze curious. “Levi?”

Levi gave him a small smile, and a questioning head tilt. “Ride with me? I don’t think I should have my foot in the stirrup, and it’s only until we get back the settlement.”

Eren smiled, starlight eyes gleaming happily. “Of course!”

Air just doesn’t like remaining in Levi’s lungs when this boy’s around, clearly. He can’t say he minds, though. It’s not a bad feeling.


End file.
